jenniferlopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Lopez
Jennifer Lynn Lopez (previously: Jennifer Lynn Muñiz; born July 24, 1969) is a Puerto Rican-American singer, actress, dancer, fashion designer, author, producer & T.V. personality. She became interested in pursuing a career in the entertainment industry following a minor role in the 1986 film My Little Girl, to the dismay of her Puerto Rican parents, who believed that it was an unrealistic career route for a Hispanic. Lopez gained her first regular high-profile job as a Fly Girl dancer on In Living Color in 1991, where she remained a regular until she decided to pursue an acting career in 1993. She received her first leading role in the Selena biopic of the same name in 1997. Lopez became the first Latina actress to earn over $1 million for a role the following year, with the film Out of Sight. She ventured into the music industry in 1999 with her debut studio album, On the 6, joining a select few in successfully converting from a film to a music career. With the simultaneous release of her second studio album J.Lo and her film The Wedding Planner in 2001, Lopez became the first person to have a number one album and film in the same week. Her 2002 remix album, J to tha L–O!: The Remixes, became the first in history to debut at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200, while her fifth studio album, Como ama una Mujer (2007), received the highest first-week sales for a Spanish album in the United States. With records sales of 80 million and a cumulative film gross of over $2 billion, Lopez is regarded as the most influential Hispanic performer in the United States, as well as its highest paid Latin entertainer. As of May 2012, she has an estimated net worth of $250 million. Lopez has used her position as a global icon of pop culture to begin her own empire, consisting of various clothing lines, accessories, fragrances, a production company, television shows and a charitable foundation among other activities. She has established herself as a prominent figure in both the film and music industry, in a career spanning four decades. Lopez's public image and personal relationships have attracted worldwide media attention. Lopez's first high profile relationship was with media mogul Sean Combs, who accompanied her to the 2000 Grammy Awards where she wore the infamous Green Versace dress. She became romantically involved with actor Ben Affleck, while still married to her second husband Cris Judd. Lopez wed longtime friend Marc Anthony in 2004; the couple separated in 2011, after seven years of marriage. Lopez gave birth to their twins, Emme and Maximilian, in February 2008. Early Life Jennifer Lynn Lopez was born on July 24, 1969, in the Castle Hill neighborhood of The Bronx, New York City, New York[ to Puerto Rican parents Guadalupe Rodriguez and David Lopez. Her younger sister Lynda is a journalist. She and Lynda have an elder sister named Leslie. David worked the night shift at the Guardian Insurance Company, before becoming a computer technician at the firm, while Guadalupe was a homemaker. When Lopez was born, the family was living in a small apartment. A few years later, her parents had saved up enough money to be able to purchase a two-story house, which was considered a big deal for the relatively poor family. At the age of five, Lopez began taking singing and dancing lessons. She toured New York with her school when she was seven years old. Her parents stressed the importance of work ethic and being able to speak English. They encouraged their three daughters to put on performances at home; singing and dancing in front of each other and their friends so that they would stay "out of trouble". Lopez spent her entire academic career in Catholic schools, finishing at Preston High School. In school, Lopez did gymnastics, ran track on a national level and was a member of the school's softball team. She excelled athletically rather than academically, competing in national track championships. In 1984, at the age of fifteen, she began dating David Cruz, her first boyfriend. While attending her final year of high school, Lopez learned about a film casting that was seeking several teenage girls for small roles. She auditioned and was cast in My Little Girl (1986), a low-budget film co-written and directed by Connie Kaiserman. Lopez acted as Myra, a young woman at a center for troubled girls. After she finished filming her role in the film, Lopez realized that she wanted to become a "famous movie star". To please her parents, though, she enrolled in Baruch College, only to drop out after one semester. She told her parents her dream of becoming a movie star, but they insisted that it was a "really stupid" idea and that "no Latinos did that". The differences in opinions led Lopez to move out of their family home and into an apartment in Manhattan. During this period, Lopez performed in regional productions of the musicals: Jesus Christ Superstar and Oklahoma. From there, she was hired for the chorus in a Golden Musicals of Broadway, which toured Europe for five months. She was unhappy with the role, as she was the only member of the chorus to not have a solo. She later got a job on the show Synchronicity in Japan, where she acted as a dancer, singer and a choreographer. Career 1991-96: In living Color and early film career Lopez was selected as a backup dancer for the New Kids on the Block in 1991 and performed with them during their performance of "Games" at the 8th Annual American Music Awards. Shortly after, Lopez gained her first regular high-profile job as a Fly Girl dancer on the television program In Living Color. She applied for the job after one of the cast members was unavailable to continue with the show. Out of 2,000 applicants, Lopez made it to the finals. She was the runner-up, but eventually received the role when the winner was unable to accept the job. She moved with Cruz to Los Angeles to film the series and remained a regular cast member until 1993 when she decided to pursue a full-time acting career. Prior to leaving the show, Lopez briefly worked as a backup dancer for American recording artist Janet Jackson. Lopez was set to tour with Jackson on her Janet World Tour in late 1993, but backed out as she wanted to do her "own thing." Lopez received her first professional acting gig in the direct-to-video drama film Lost in the Wild (1993), co-starring alongside Lindsay Wagner and Robert Loggia. Later in 1993 Lopez signed a deal with CBS to co-star in the television series Second Chances. The show was cancelled after airing only six episodes, due to its set being destroyed by the 1994 Northridge earthquake. A spin-off of the series, titled Hotel Malibu was launched later that same year. It also ran for only a brief period of time and, like Second Chances, received negative reviews. Lopez received her first major big-screen role in Gregory Nava's 1995 drama My Family, portraying Young Maria. The film, which stars Esai Morales, Jimmy Smits, and Edward James Olmos, was critically acclaimed. Although her role was uncredited, Lopez received an Independent Spirit Award for Best Supporting Female nomination for her performance. In November, Lopez starred in Money Train alongside Wesley Snipes and Woody Harrelson, as New York City transit cops. The film faced negative reviews and is considered to be a box office bomb; with a budget of $68 million, the film grossed a total of $77 million worldwide. In August 1996, Lopez had a supporting role in the comedy Jack. With a budget of $45 million, the film grossed a total of $59 domestically. The film received generally negative reviews. '1997-2000: Breakthrough with Selena and On the 6' In February 1997, Lopez starred alongside Jack Nicholson and Stephen Dorff in the neo-noir thriller Blood and Wine. It was a commercial failure; the $26 million production budget was matched with a domestic gross of $1 million at the box office. Despite this, the film received generally positive reviews from critics. Lopez starred as the title role of the Selena biopic of the same name in March. Despite having previously worked with the film's director on My Family, Lopez was subjected to an intense auditioning process before she was cast in the film. With a production budget of $20 million, the film grossed a total of $35 million domestically. Kenneth Turan of the Los Angeles Times stated that even in the "forgettable films" Money Train, and Jack, Lopez's "presence and ability made her seem just one role away from stardom" and with Selena she's "seized the opportunity and turned in an incandescent presentation that is especially strong during the film's numerous musical numbers". He concluded by calling the film not just a celebration of Selena's life, but also of the actress who portrayed her. After filming Selena, Lopez was "really feeling her Latin roots" and cut a demo in Spanish. Lopez's manager then sent the song, titled "Vivir Sin Ti" (Living without You), to Sony Music Entertainment's Work Group, who showed an interest in signing Lopez. Tommy Mottola, the head of the label suggested to her that she sing in English instead. In April, Lopez starred in the horror film Anaconda alongside Ice Cube and Jon Voight. With a production budget of $45 million, the film grossed a total of $137 million worldwide, becoming a commercial success. Lopez starred alongside Sean Penn and Billy Bob Thornton in the crime film U Turn in October. The film, which is based on the novel Stray Dogs by John Ridley, received generally positive reception from critics. In June, Lopez starred opposite George Clooney in Out of Sight, Steven Soderbergh's adaptation of Elmore Leonard's novel of the same name (1996). Cast as a deputy federal marshal who falls for a charming criminal, Lopez won rave reviews for her performance and became the first Latina actress to earn over $1 million for a role. With a production budget of $48 million, the film grossed a total of $78 million worldwide, becoming a moderate commercial success. Lopez provided the voice of Azteca in the computer-animated film Antz in October. With a production budget of $105 million, the film grossed a total of $172 million worldwide. Lopez's debut single, "If You Had My Love", was released in May 1999, as she began to ready her first album. Lopez became the first artist to top the Billboard Hot 100 with their debut single since Britney Spears did so with her single, "...Baby One More Time", four months prior. During production of her debut album On the 6, Lopez was aware that she received her recording contract on the premise of her looks and having an already established name in the entertainment industry, and wanted to prove she had musical talent. Prior to the debut of her music, critics wondered why she would take the risk of launching a music career. It was noted that: "If the album was a flop, not only would it embarrass Lopez, but it might even damage her career. "Waiting for Tonight", the third single from On the 6, is widely considered to be Lopez's best song. Lopez's musical success came as a surprise to critics; its launch made the "popular actor even more popular". Both the music industry and the public became intrigued by "this woman who seemed to have so many different talents". By the end of 1999, Lopez successfully converted herself from a film star to a pop star. She joined a select few in achieving this feat, becoming the first since Vanessa Williams (1992) and Martika (1989). Lopez, in the accompaniment of then-boyfriend Sean Combs, wore a plunging exotic green Versace silk chiffon dress on the red carpet of the 42nd Grammy Awards on February 22, 2000. The dress "had a low-cut neck that extended several inches below her navel, where it was loosely fastened with a sparkly brooch and then opened out again," exposing her midriff and then as cut along the front of the legs like a bath robe. The dress generated controversy and media attention, with images of Lopez in the dress being downloaded from the Grammy website over half a million times 24 hours after the event. Lopez was surprised by the enormous media coverage, declaring that she had no idea "it was going to become such a big deal". Lopez returned to the big-screen in August, starring in the psychological thriller The Cell opposite Vincent D'Onofrio. With a production budget of $33 million, the film grossed a total of $104 million worldwide. The film received mixed reviews from critics, who stated that although it offers "disturbing, stunning eye candy", it is "undermined by a weak and shallow plotline that offers nothing new". '2001-03: Heightened success, J.Lo and ''This is Me... Then' During the process of creating her second album, Lopez decided to tweak her image as she began to develop into a sex symbol. She changed her stage name to J.Lo, a nickname she was given by her fans. She subsequently named the album J.Lo, which was released on January 22, 2001. The record was a commercial success, debuting at number one on the United States Billboard 200. This exact week, her romantic comedy film The Wedding Planner in which she starred opposite Matthew McConaughey, opened atop the box office. This made her the first entertainer to have a number one film and album simultaneously. The album initially spawned the hit singles "Love Don't Cost a Thing" and "Play". April 2001 saw the public launch of J.Lo by Jennifer Lopez, her own clothing and accessory company which specialized in clothing females of all shapes. That May, Lopez starred in the romantic drama film Angel Eyes, which performed disappointingly at the box office and generated mixed reviews. In July, an urban oriented "Murder remix" of the track "I'm Real" featuring Ja Rule was released. The remix reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100. Following the September 11 attacks, Lopez was heavily involved in charitable activities. Joining various other artists, she was featured on charitable singles such as "What's Going On" and "El Ultimo Adios (The Last Goodbye)" which benefited people affected by the tragedy. To enhance Lopez's success in the urban market, promotion of J.Lo ended and a remix album titled J to tha L–O! The Remixes was released on February 5, 2002. Its lead single was "Ain't It Funny (Murder Remix)", which also featured Ja Rule, which reached number one in the United States. The remix album debuted at the summit of the Billboard 200, becoming the first to do so. It is the third highest selling remix album in history, with sales of one and a half million in the United States. J to tha L–O! The Remixes spawned two other singles, "I'm Gonna Be Alright" and "Alive", a ballad co-written by her husband at the time, Cris Judd. April 2002 saw Lopez open her restaurant, Madrè's. In May 2002, Lopez starred in the thriller film Enough as a woman named Slim who flees her home after being abused by her husband. The film grossed a modest $52 million at the box office,68 though garnered lukewarm reviews, despite being dubbed a "kick-butt, female empowerment" movie. Filming Enough required an overworked Lopez to practice Krav Maga, and despite being at the height of her fame at the time, she suffered a nervous breakdown while on set. Lopez recalled years later feeling "sick and weird", refusing therapeutic help or medication. She confessed, "I was like – I don't want to move, I don't want to talk, I don't want to do anything." In September, Lopez released her first fragrance, Glow by JLo. It performed strongly despite predictions that it would fail, and became America's top-selling fragrance. The month of her engagement to actor Ben Affleck saw the release of her third studio album, This Is Me... Then, which was dedicated to him. It spawned the internationally successful singles "Jenny from the Block" and "All I Have". The album itself, which featured multiple love songs, performed strongly, having sold over two and a half million copies in the United States. December 2002 saw Lopez star opposite Ralph Fiennes in the romantic comedy film Maid in Manhattan. She played Marisa Ventura, a struggling single mother who lives in the Bronx and makes her living cleaning rooms in a super-luxurious Manhattan hotel. Marisa gets mistaken for a socialite by a princely politician, who she falls in love with. With a production budget of $55 million, the film grossed $155 million at the box office worldwide. The New York Times compared the film's storyline to her song "Jenny from the Block". Lopez starred opposite Affleck in the romantic comedy Gigli in August 2003. With a production budget of $54 million, the film grossed a total of $7 million worldwide, becoming a box office bomb. The film received universally negative reviews from film critics, who deemed it to be "bizarre and clumsily plotted". Gilgi is often considered to be one of the worst films of all time. ''2004-09: Continued film success, Rebirth and Como Ama uno Mujer' In March 2004, Lopez had a minor role in the film Jersey Girl, alongside Affleck. Her character, Gertrude Steiney, dies during childbirth within the first 15 minutes of the film. From the intense media scrutiny following the couple's break-up, it was noted that "they may need to put Lopez in a coffin on the poster if they want anyone to come". With a production budget of $35 million, the film was a commercial failure, earning a total of $36 million at the box office. The film, however, received generally positive reviews from critics, despite being "full of cloyingly sentimental cliches". In October, Lopez co-starred alongside Richard Gere in the drama Shall We Dance?, a re-make of the 1996 Japanese film of the same title. With a production budget of $50 million, the film grossed a total of $170 million worldwide. It received generally positive reviews from critics, although it was noted that it "loses the nuances of the original", with the loss of cultural context and the addition of high-profile celebrities. In 2004, during low-key visits to the Children's Hospital Los Angeles, which Lopez is an avid support of, she befriended eleven-year-old cancer patient Paige Patterson. Patterson attended the inaugural Noche de Niños gala for the hospital in which Lopez was presented with an award, however the morning after became even more sick and died in November 2004. Lopez has stated that Patterson made her realize why her charity work is important. Lopez dedicated Rebirth, her fourth studio album, to Patterson. According to Lopez, Rebirth "came about because I was on such a roller-coaster ride, that was my career from my first album to my last album, and I did a bunch of movie projects in between. I finally took some time just for myself, and when I came back, this was the first project I did. I felt like it was a new beginning for me, like I was, in a way, reborn. I was where I was when I made my first album". Tracy Hopkins of NBC's Today Music noted that after "fawning" over Affleck on This Is Me... Then", Lopez "wisely keeps her love life out of the spotlight" on Rebirth and only references her relationship with Anthony on a few tracks. In May, Lopez starred alongside Jane Fonda in the romantic comedy Monster-in-Law. She received $15 million for her role as Charlie, an artist who is pitted against her fiance's mother when she does not accept her as being the right woman for her son. With a production budget of $43 million, the film grossed a total of $155 million worldwide. The film received generally negative reviews from film critics, who stated although Fonda "steals the show" in her "return to the screen", the "tired" script and "flimsy performances" make Monster-in-Law fall "flat". In August, Lopez starred alongside Robert Redford and Morgan Freeman in An Unfinished Life, a drama film based on the novel of the same name. The film was a commercial failure, only grossing $18 million worldwide with its production budget of $30 million. Bordertown, a film based on the Female homicides in Ciudad Juárez, made its premiere at the Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 2006. Lopez, who also acts as the film's producer, stars as Lauren Adrian, an American news reporter for the Chicago Sentinel who wants to be assigned to the Iraq front-lines to cover the war. The film received a limited release in theaters throughout Europe in 2007 and a direct-to-video release in many other countries in 2008, including the United States. Bordertown was a commercial failure, grossing a total of $8 million worldwide, with its $21 million production budget. DanceLife, a reality series following the lives of seven dancers trying to break into the world of professional dance, aired on MTV from January 15 to March 5, 2007. Lopez produced, created and was featured in the show. According to the album's co-producer Estéfano, Lopez's fifth studio album Como Ama una Mujer would "prove critics wrong" with its "big songs that require a voice"; referring to the criticism of Lopez having a "limited" vocal tone. The album received the highest first-week sales in the United States for a Spanish album and the highest digital sales. Lopez and Anthony launched their co-headlining North American concert tour on September 28. The tour grossed an estimated $10 million, with one dollar from each ticket sold being donated to Run for Something Better—a charitable organization supporting physical fitness programs for children. Lopez's sixth studio album Brave, released in October, become her lowest-charting album worldwide. A five-part miniseries, Jennifer Lopez Presents: Como Ama una Mujer, based on the lyrics of Como Ama una Mujer aired on Univision from October 30 to November 27, 2007. ''2010-12: Career rejuvenation, ''American Idol and touring' Lopez parted ways with Epic Records in February 2010, citing that she had fulfilled her contractual obligations and now wished to release her seventh studio album Love? under a new label. Her departure from the label temporarily halted production on the album, which commenced in 2009. Upon signing a new contract with Island Records, recording resumed on the album. The New York Daily News revealed that Lopez would be taking some of the records recorded under Sony Music Entertainment to her new label so that they could be included on the album. In April, Lopez starred in the romantic comedy The Back-up Plan, her first theatrical role in three years. Having grossed a modest $77 million worldwide, the film received lukewarm critical reviews for "unrelatable characters" and a "predictable plot", although Lopez's acting was praised. In June, following the departure of Ellen DeGeneres from American Idol, it was reported that Lopez was in talks to join season ten's judging panel. During this same time, Lopez and Anthony were being considered for a role on The X Factor for their appeal to Latin and International markets. It was officially announced in September that Lopez would be joining the tenth season of American Idol. MTV stated that the deal was "mutually beneficial to all those involved", while CNN reported that Lopez was viewing it as a decision to revive her career, while American Idol producers believed that Lopez and Steven Tyler's appointments would strengthen viewing figures. In October, Lopez released her fourteenth fragrance, Love and Glamour. The perfume was inspired by Lopez's forthcoming "return to the spotlight". L'Oreal Paris named Lopez their new Global Ambassador and the face of their brands, including EverPure hair care, Preference hair color and Youth Code skin care. Her EverSleek hair care ads made their debut in early 2011, to coincide with the release of Love? and her debut as a judge on American Idol. To further promote her comeback, in February, Venus chose Lopez as their new Global Ambassador. Lopez's comeback single "On the Floor" was released later that same month. The song topped the charts across the globe, becoming one of the most successful singles of the year. The song also became her highest charting single commercial single as a lead artist, as well as her most successful airplay hit on contemporary hit radio, since "Jenny from the Block". Love?, which was released in May, was a moderate commercial success, and was viewed as a humble comeback from Lopez, as many had considered her recording career over. Lopez launched her next fragrance Love and Light in July, exclusively on HSN. 51,000 bottles of the fragrance were sold at its premiere, becoming Lopez's most successful fragrance launch to date, making over $2.9 million. In September, Lopez launched the Jennifer Lopez Collection, a clothing and accessories line for Kohl's with Tommy Hilfiger. In addition to the clothing line, she also launched the Jennifer Lopez Home Collection, featuring bedding, towels and luggage. Later that same month Fiat, an Italian automobile manufacturer, enlisted Lopez to promote their products, including the 2012 Fiat 500 Cabrio. Olivier Francois, the Chrysler chief marketing officer, stated that she "fits perfectly with the brand". In January 2012, Lopez returned as judge on the eleventh season of American Idol, earning a reported $20 million. Later that same month, a new talent show, ¡Q'Viva! The Chosen, created by Simon Fuller premiered on Univision and was a hit for the channel. It followed Lopez, Anthony and director-choeographer Jamie King as they travelled across 21 countries in Latin America to find new talent for a Las Vegas show. On May 18, Lopez returned to the big screen starring alongside an ensemble cast consisting of Cameron Diaz, Elizabeth Banks, Matthew Morrison and Dennis Quaid in the film What to Expect When You're Expecting. Based on the novel of the same name, Lopez plays Holly, a woman who adopts a baby from abroad with her husband after difficulty conceiving. The film was a moderate success at the box office with a total gross of $84 million, although it received negative reviews. In late May, Lopez released her fragrance Glowing by JLo, which she described as an "evolution" of Glow by JLo. Lopez launched the Dance Again World Tour, her first headlining concert tour, on June 14. On July 12, Lopez launched Teeology, a luxury T-shirt e-commerce. Lopez voiced Shira, a saber tooth tiger, in the animated film, Ice Age: Continental Drift, the fourth film in the Ice Age franchise. The film debuted at number one at the US box office, having grossed $46 million in its opening weekend, becoming Lopez's highest opening weekend figure. With a $95 million production budget, the film has since grossed $877 million worldwide. Lopez's first greatest hits album, Dance Again... the Hits, was released on July 24, 2012 in the United States. It was released by Epic Records, as Lopez owed them one final album to end her contract, despite previously announcing that she had fulfilled her contract with the label. Lopez, who was going through a divorce with Anthony and the "breakup of a family", felt as if the album's sole single, "Dance Again", had come to her at the "perfect moment". "Dance Again" and "Goin' In", a single from the soundtrack of the dance film Step Up Revolution, both reached the top of the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs, giving Lopez her twelfth and thirteenth number one on that chart, respectively. Additionally, "Goin' In" became her tenth consecutive number one on the chart, tying Katy Perry for having the most consecutive numbers ones on the chart. nuvoTV announced in September its premier partnership with Lopez, that will see her work on the creative side of the network, managing marketing and program production with her production company, Nuyorican Productions, as well as periodically appearing in network programming. In December, Lopez held a charity drive that would affect her three favorite charities: the Gloria Wise Boys and Girls Club, the Children's Hospital of Los Angeles as well as the American Red Cross which would mainly benefit victims of Hurricane Sandy which devastated parts of her home town, New York City. '2013-present: A.K.A. and other ventures' In January 2013, Lopez starred alongside Jason Statham in the crime thriller Parker, in which she played Leslie. Her performance earned positive reviews, with The Chicago Tribune commending the role for giving Lopez "an opportunity to be dramatic, romantic, funny, depressed, euphoric and violent. The audience stays with her all the way". It under-performed at the box office, however. The following month, she gained widespread notoriety for wearing a daring black dress at the Grammy Awards which revealed her entire right leg; despite a conservative dress code which had been issued to celebrities in attendance. In May, Lopez was announced as the chief creative officer of nuvoTV. In addition, she founded the mobile phone retail brand Viva Móvil, which is catered specifically for Latinos. In these media ventures, Lopez hoped to empower the Latin community, stating that: "We're realizing our power. We're realizing that we matter here. You know, we're not just, you know, the guys working behind the scenes in the kitchens and as a plumber." She began politically lobbying for more Hispanic diversity on television; "There's a big revolution going on, it's like a media and cultural revolution of Latinos here in the United States. We're realizing our power. We're realizing that we matter here." nspired by her gay aunt who had died, Lopez signed on as executive producer of the television series The Fosters, which is about a same sex couple raising a family. The show premiered on ABC Family on June 3, 2013, and has since been a ratings success for the network. She was awarded the Ally for Equality award presented by the Human Rights Campaign. Later that June, Lopez performed at the birthday of Turkmenistan President Gurbanguly Berdymukhamedov. Doing so, she garnered widespread backlash for performing for the leader of a "repressive, authoritarian regime". Her publicist released an apology. Lopez returned as judge on American Idol for its thirteenth season for a reported salary of $17.5 million. After the conclusion of her Dance Again World Tour, Lopez began recording her eighth studio album, A.K.A., inspired by her travels. It was released in June 2014 through Capitol Records. In January 2014, she released two promotional songs from the album: "Same Girl" and "Girls". In March, she released the album's official first single "I Luh Ya PaPi" which features French Montana. In April, the official song for the 2014 FIFA World Cup performed by Pitbull, Lopez and Brazilian recording artist Claudia Leitte, "We Are One (Ole Ola)", was released. Lopez has a range of upcoming acting projects. She will star in the risqué low-budget thriller The Boy Next Door, the independent film Lila & Eve (alongside Viola Davis), and the animated feature Home (alongside Steve Martin and Rihanna). Lopez will also venture into television. NBC has ordered a 13-episode television drama, in which Lopez will executive produce and star. In the series, titled Shades of Blue, expected to air in the 2015–16 television season, she will portray a single mother and police detective who goes undercover for the FBI to investigate her own squad. Ryan Seacrest will also produce the series. Category:Jennifer Lopez Category:Jennifer Lopez Media Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Singles